


Hopeful

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hopeful

Crowley’s and Aziraphales fingers were entwined, resting on the bench between them as they stared up to the night sky.

The fireworks had already started, even though it wasn’t midnight yet.

They didn’t speak, they didn’t feel the need to. They had been drawn here, to the park, to the bench. The first place they had laughed freely after the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t.

The first place they had kissed.

Aziraphales thumb was rubbing small circles on the back of Crowley’s hand, his gaze up to the stars.

The year that was never meant to be. 2020.

He was hopeful. _They_ were hopeful.

It would be the best year yet.


End file.
